<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Murder Prevention Protocol by WolfSquish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927949">Murder Prevention Protocol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish'>WolfSquish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSquish/pseuds/WolfSquish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is frustrated. So is Blaise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WolfSquish's 31 Days of Shipping Spring 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Shipping Challenge - Spring 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Murder Prevention Protocol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After everything that Bucky had lived through, working at a school for magical people as a physical education ‘professor’ was the absolute weirdest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For starters, they all seemed convinced sitting on a broom was enough exercise for the most energetic of them, and none at all was perfect for the rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On top of that, they kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating</span>
  </em>
  <span> by using magic to get through the drills he set them. And it wasn’t like he wasn’t showing them how to stretch and warm up and do the actual drills, nor was he dropping them off into the deep the way he badly wanted to do if only to deal with their obnoxious teenage attitudes. If it hadn’t been for the stupid werewolf sightings that Fury was sure were actually a cover for an alien invasion, he would’ve run from the whole thing day one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plopped down into a chair in the teacher’s lounge and dropped his head down onto the table in front of him with an audible thunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prevented a murder today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head without lifting it from the table to see the potions professor, Zabini, who was in the process of putting entirely too much effort into fixing himself a cup of tea. Surely there was no need for grating ginger to make a simple pick me up?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? And how’d you do that?” The position he was in meant his hair ended up in his mouth, but he didn’t even bother removing it just then as he watched his colleague. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Self control.” Zabini said as he sat down daintily, then sipped his tea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky snorted, which also got rid of the strands of hair in his mouth. “You think you need self control with your cooking classes? I’m trying to actually get these little shits to haul ass for once in their lives.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zabini smirked at his from behind the cup of tea. “I can’t tell if you’re idiotic or brave.” He commented with an elegantly raised eyebrow. “A muggle, teaching at a magic school and insulting a wizard. One might think you’re looking for a fight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mercy kill, more like.” Bucky huffed as he folded his arms on the table and shoved them under his head; the table might end up being harder than his admittedly thick skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence fell between them then, and in it they watched each other without watching one another. If Bucky hadn’t been sure Zabini wasn’t in fact some kind of spy, he would have thought he was for sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can give you a little death, if you want.” Bucky choked on air while Zabini looked at him while sipping his tea. “Well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Bucky got up and followed Zabini. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>